I can't call it home anymore
by Anythingsomethingwhatever
Summary: YahNag YahikoxNagato "It was the day I saw him crying..." Shounen Ai/Yaoi


_**http:// gaaraandtheakatsuki. deviantart .com**__** You should go there. 'Cause you'll find the whole idea. The preview image also and whatever…I just wanna say that, I don't own anything at all except the flashback thingy…Just read and review!**_

I have something always on my mind. I can still remember that day… The day when I saw him crying…

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_It was raining that day, Konan and I had been searching for Nagato in more than two hours already. "Where could he be?" Konan asked worriedly. I should be the one asking that question, 'Where could he be?! We've been soaked in the rain for two hours!'_

_I just answered, "Let's split up and look for him."_

_She nodded and said, "Yeah. Great idea!" before she left to go to the opposite direction._

_Where should even start looking for him!? I begun walking and heard something crashed. My feet quickly moved on their own to where I heard that crashing sound._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_My eyes widened with anger and with the mix of shock._

"_Nagato!" I cried, my knees fell on the ground beside him. He was crying again. I exchange glances between him and the small building in front of us, it was burning with flames. _

"_What happened?" I asked him._

"_Th-they-" he couldn't even finish his sentence. Nagato just kept bursting into tears._

_The rain started to fall more violently, extinguishing the flames. I really really hate the rain. It always rain in this village and I hate whoever created the rain._

"_Nagato, calm down. Let's find a place to shade and tell me what happened." I tried to calm down but he resisted. When I saw the small building which was burning with flames earlier, there were dead ninjas. "Nagato…what did you-?" He faced me, I saw his eyes, they were gorgeous- What I mean is that he was crying. I wiped his tears with my finger._

_He immediately hugged my chest, I felt my clothes wet with his tears and not the rain. "Y-yahiko!" He cried out my name, his voice shivering with fear. I hugged him back and tucked him more in my arms._

"_Shh… Don't cry anymore, Nagato. You should be manlier. So, don't cry." I whispered. He pulled away from me slowly and stared at me. I let my hand run through the side of his face, shoving away the red bangs blocking his eyes._

_My face kept leaning to his. The next thing I knew was that I was already kissing him. My eyes were closed. It was actually my first time on trying this kind of thing._

_I tried to pull away but his lips just won't leave mine. I just hugged his waist and deepen the kiss._

_He pulled away and looked deep into my eyes. "Y-yahiko, they destroyed my home."_

_I knew what he was talking about. The 'home' that he was talking about was where some konoha ninjas assassinated his parents. I kissed his forehead. "Nagato, Nagato, Nagato. You made us worry so much. They didn't destroy your home. They just destroyed your house. Your home is with us now. Wherever we are as long as we're together, no one can destroy our home."_

_Nagato just responded into hugging me back. I swore that our home won't be destroyed. That's a promise I have to keep for both of them. "Come on, let's go. Konan must be worried sick about us now." He nodded as we both tried to stand up._

_x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0_

This never ending war really kept on coming, Hanzo took Konan as a hostage in exchange of Nagato finishing me off…

"You with the red hair. Use this to kill him." Hanzo threw a kunai at the ground, "If you do, I'll let this girl free."

Nagato remained silent. "Don't Nagato!!! Don't worry about me. You two get out of here!!!" Konan screamed. He remained silent.

"Nagato…" I spoke, "Kill me." I was serious about it. They should keep on living in this world. He was panting when he heard me.

"Nagato!!!" I yelled.

"Don't do it!" Konan screamed louder.

"You'd better hurry unless you want the girl to die." Hanzo said, I can feel him laughing.

Nagato picked up the kunai on the ground, his hands shivered. He looked at the kunai as he quivered. I ran after him.

I grabbed his arm and let the kunai pierce through my body. We looked like hugging each other in the rain, just like what happened before. Blood fell from my lips, as I coughed out words, "You and Konan… You've gotta stay alive somehow."

I'll never forget that day, Nagato. So, don't worry about me…I'm gonna be fine. I wish I could tell him these words, but…

"…You…Are…The…Messiah…You…Can…Really—" Before I could even finish my world turned to be all blacked out, I never felt anything this painful before…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yahiko!!!" The blue haired girl cried out.

The red head just stood there dumbfounded, he felt like crying but is it really the time to cry?


End file.
